1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the data processing field. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for generating adaptable pull down menus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems generally provide a user interface that allows a user to interact with the data processing systems. Most user interfaces are graphical in nature comprising of buttons and menus enabling a user to select a presented function by clicking on the item.
One method for compacting available functions associated with a user interface is to present a list of functions in a pull down menu, which is also known as a drop down menu. The pull down menu typically groups related functions together into a broadly named category, such as “Edit”. When a user selects the category, a list of available features relating to the category is presented. In addition, certain features may present a list of submenus providing further features in association with the selected feature.